Removable seat assemblies for automotive vehicles and the like are well known in the art. As appreciated, cargo space in a rear compartment of the vehicle can be maximized by removing the seat assembly. The removable seat is typically a third row bench type seat which is removed from the vehicle through a rear opening in the vehicle. The prior art removable seats have four locking points which secure the seat to a floor of the vehicle. The locking points are usually latch assemblies mounted to a seat riser on the seat assembly which lock into a pin recessed within the floor. Some of the removable seats include wheels or rollers for assisting in removing the seat from the vehicle. These prior art removable seat assemblies work relatively well when space and/or weight constraints are not a primary concern. The primary deficiencies with these seat assemblies relates to the size and weight of the seats. These removable seats can weigh up to 150 pounds which can create great difficulty in removing the seat from the vehicle. Also, the recessed pins create a cavity within the floor which may cause any number of problems for a user of the vehicle.